


Holiday Quick Fics

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Bondage, Candy, Candy Canes, Caring, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dildos, Explicit Language, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gem Sex, Gemitals, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Holidays, Kissing, Krampus - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swimming, Tenderness, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: A collection of short fanfictions having to do with the holidays or having holiday themes.Christmas: 1-3Valentines: 4-6Summer: 7-8





	1. Holiday Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Our first fic is a bit of Jaspearl aftercare.

Jasper collapsed onto her stomach, panting and whimpering as Pearl pulled the toy out of her. She was more than a little out of it after such an intense session. Her body was sore and the welts on her rump and thighs were starting to sting now. She hissed softly as Pearl ran her hands over her thighs.

“Dammit Jasper, I told you to tell me to stop if it was too much.” She moved around and knelt at Jasper's head, gently lifting her face so she could look at her. Pearl had small tears in her eyes. “You know I don't like hurting you.” 

Jasper frowned. “I’m sorry Pearl.” She reached her bound hands up and wiped away Pearl's tears. 

Pearl sighed and quickly undid the ribbons holding Jasper's wrists. “It's okay.” She smiled and held Jasper's hand to her cheek, nuzzling it for a moment before kissing her palm. “Let's get you cleaned up.” She stood up. “Can you stand?”

Jasper slowly tried to move to her hands and knees. Her legs felt like jelly and her behind stung. She managed to kneel before she had to look to Pearl for help.

Pearl sighed and patted Jasper's head. “Alright, give me your arm.” 

Jasper gave her an arm and Pearl helped her to stand. She had to lean on Pearl but they managed to make it to bathroom. Jasper leaned against the wall while Pearl filled the bath. 

Once it was full Pearl turned back to Jasper, “alright, let's get you into the tub.” She held her arms out and Jasper took her hands, slowly walking forward and stepping into the tub with Pearl. 

Pearl smiled up at her. “Good girl, now let's slowly sit down.” 

Jasper nodded and slowly lowered herself down. When the water hit her thighs she winced and whimpered for a moment before the heat seeped into her skin and became pleasant. She sat down in the tub and sighed as she let the warm water sooth her poor rump.

Pearl smiled and moved into Jasper's lap. “Feeling better?” 

Jasper nodded, closing her eyes and sighing happily. She began to relax. 

“Good.” She turned around and sat in Jasper's lap, leaning back against her chest. “This is the best pillow~” 

Jasper giggled and wrapped her arms around Pearl, resting there, holding her love against her. 

Pearl relaxed and closed her eyes. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other and the water. After a while though Pearl stretched and yawned. “We better get out and get some aloe on you so you don't bruise.”

Jasper frowned but slowly nodded. She let Pearl get her out of the tub and dried off. She could walk by herself now, but she still winced when she made certain movements. They went to the bedroom and Pearl had Jasper lay on her stomach. 

Pearl hummed softly as she fetched the cream and returned. “Okay Jasper, just relax, I'll get you taken care of.” She leaned down and kissed Jasper's shoulder. 

Jasper nodded and relaxed with her head on her arms. Pearl slowly began to massage the cream into Jasper’s thighs and behind with tender hands. Jasper was all but purring, enjoying the sensation of the cream being massaged into the tender spots. It ended too soon When Pearl pulled away and hugged Jasper. “There, all better.” 

Jasper rolled over a bit to look at Pearl and smiled, suddenly grabbing her and moving onto her hands and knees as she put Pearl under her. She smiled and lowered herself down, placing tender kisses all over her face. 

Pearl yelped and then giggled as Jasper started kissing her face. “Jasper~!” She put her hands in her lover's hair and didn't notice Jasper reaching into the bedside drawer. 

When Jasper pulled back she smiled at Pearl and held up her present, a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a green bow. “Merry Christmas Pearl.”

Pearl looked at the present and then up at Jasper with a big blush on her face. “Oh! I, you shouldn't have.” Pearl smiles and takes the present. She started to remove the paper but then stopped and looked at Jasper. 

“Wait here!” She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, dropping the present onto the bed as she went. 

Jasper was left on the bed, naked and confused. She picked up the present and turned to watch the doorway, waiting for Pearl to return. 

Pearl was back after a few minutes and came running in with a big box dressed in red wrapping paper. She held it out towards Jasper. “Merry Christmas!” 

Jasper blushed and stared at the box. “You got me something too?” 

Pearl nodded, setting the box down on the floor by the bed so Jasper could open it without having to sit or kneel. “I've been working on it for months now.” 

Jasper smiled and held Pearl's present back out to her. Pearl took the present and held it.

“Should I go first?” She looked to Jasper for confirmation. 

Jasper nodded, her eyes wide and waiting. 

Pearl smiled and almost giggled at how cute Jasper was. She carefully pulled the paper off the box and folded it. Underneath the paper was a small white box. She opened the lid and pressed a hand to her mouth. Inside was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. She slowly lifted it out and looked at Jasper with wispy eyes. “I love it.” 

Jasper was blushing and smiling. “Open it.” 

Pearl did so. Inside was a picture of her and Jasper dressed up in scarves and hats, posing for a camera. Jasper looked embarrassed and was blushing, Pearl was smiling and giving a small peace sign. Pearl remembered this faintly, it was from their third date, the first picture they took together. She covered her mouth and a few happy tears left her eyes. 

She quickly wiped them away and closed the locket, holding it against her chest. “Thank you!” Her voice cracked. 

Jasper was grinning like an idiot and she nodded. “You're always welcome.” 

Pearl cleared her throat. “Well um, go ahead and open yours now.” 

Jasper nodded and ripped off the wrapping paper. She opened the box beneath and paused upon seeing the pink and white cloth inside. She slowly lifted it out and found out it was a pink sweater with a pattern around the chest that had small diamonds with pink hearts in the center. She looked at Pearl and then at the sweater and pulled it on, curling up in it.

“This is the best present ever!” She was muffled by the sweater but she still smiled and laughed. 

Pearl laid down with Jasper and cuddled up against her, smiling. Jasper in turn cuddled up with her, kissing her neck and shoulders as she got into a comfortable position. 

“I love you Jasper.” Pearl kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas.” 

Jasper cuddled into Pearl's chest and smiled. “I love you too. Merry Christmas.”

They fell asleep cuddling with each other.


	2. Holiday Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is excited to enjoy the candy Peridot has for her, the only thing is, she's going to have to eat it off of Peridot's body, not that she minds.

Amethyst sat on the couch in her room, tapping her feet together. “Yo P-dot! How much longer do I have to wait for?” Peridot had left her to wait while she got a tasty surprise ready. 

Peridot called back. “Just a few more moments! I'm nearly done!” 

Amethyst groaned. “What's taking so long?” 

Peridot didn't respond immediately. “It's almost done.” 

Amethyst groaned and leaned back against the couch as she waited. After another few minutes Peridot finally responded. 

“Okay, I'm coming out!”

Amethyst sat up straight and looked towards where Peridot had disappeared. She was excited to see what this surprise was that Peridot had planned for her. 

Peridot appeared within moments and Amethyst's jaw dropped. Peridot stood before her, covered in icing, whipped cream, and a lot of candy arranged in the shape of a two piece bikini. 

Peridot blushed and looked at Amethyst. “So, um, what do you think?” 

Amethyst smiled. “I think I'm getting something delicious for the holidays.” She stood and walked over towards Peridot, a trail of drool leaving the corner of her mouth as she did. 

Peridot watched her approach and smiled. “So, where would you like to start?” 

Amethyst’s eyes immediately went to Peridot's chest. She licked her lips. “I know just where to start.” She lunged forward, grabbing Peridot and putting her mouth on the left breast. She swallowed the peppermint covering Peridot's nipple and pulled back with it held between her molars, her face was covered in whipped cream now. 

Peridot yelped and moaned softly as Amethyst suddenly encased her nipple in her mouth and nearly laughed when she saw Amethyst’s face. 

Amethyst smiles and breaks the peppermint in her mouth. She licked her lips, cleaning up most of the cream. “Tasty.” 

Peridot was dark green at this point. “I'm glad you like it.” She smiles. “Why don't you try the other side?” 

Amethyst didn't need to be told twice. She dived in, licking up the cream around Peridot's nipple before encasing the small bud in her mouth and sucking. 

Peridot grabbed onto the back of Amethyst’s head and moaned as the purple gem sucked on her breast. Amethyst pulled from her nipple and began dragging her tongue over Peridot's breast in a spiral, licking up the cream as she went. She pulled back and dove in again, sucking on the other nipple before licking up all the cream covering it. 

Peridot this whole time was just moaning and holding onto Amethyst's head as the gem teased her. She bucked her hips, wanting more from the gem. 

Amethyst pulled back. “Can I try the main course now?” She looked down at Peridot's lap. 

Peridot nodded, stars in her eyes. “Y-yes, please do.” 

Amethyst sunk down to her knees, hands holding onto Peridot's sides. She giggled as she saw that the main piece was a piece of gingerbread. “This is great. I love you!” 

Peridot smiled. “I love you too.” 

Amethyst pulled off the gingerbread and ate it in one big gulp. “Now, for the real treat!” Without warning her tongue grew and she licked up the rest of the icing on Peridot's lap and then pushed her elongated muscle into Peridot, licking deep within her.

Peridot grabbed onto a fistful of Amethyst's hair and bucked her hips against Amethyst's mouth as she started to moan. “ Aah~ Amethyst!” 

Amethyst smirked and kept moving her tongue deep inside of Peridot. She knew all of her sensitive spots and it was easy for her to make Peridot into a writhing moaning mess. She rubbed her tongue against Peridot's g-spot and brought a hand up so she could flick and tease her clit as she did. 

Peridot was yanking on Amethyst's hair and bucking her hips, moaning out loudly for the other. “Am~ Am~ I’m, oh fuck! I'm so close!” All the anticipation of this from beforehand was now being combined with Amethyst's adept work, making Peridot quickly become undone. Her legs began to shake as she felt Amethyst push her tongue deeper and felt it push into her womb. 

That was all it took for her to cum with a heavy groan, liquid flooding down Amethyst's face and making a delicious sensation across Amethyst's tongue. Amethyst kept her mouth open to catch what she could, moving her hands to hold Peridot up as the green gem rode out her orgasm. When she was done Amethyst stood and picked her up, carrying her over to the couch and sitting her down. 

Peridot took deep breaths as she sat there, a small smile on her face. She finally looked at Amethyst and smiled. “So, ha, did you like your treat?” 

Amethyst nodded and kissed Peridot’s cheek. “It was the best!” She smirked and knelt on the couch. “And um, since I got to taste yours,” she phased off her clothes, “perhaps you’d like to lick my candy cane?” She shapeshifted a large striped cock and smiled at Peridot. 

Peridot looked at Amethyst's cock then up at her face and rolled over holding her stomach and started laughing out loud. “Oh my stars! I can't believe you really just said that!” She kept laughing for a while, too long. 

Amethyst huffed and sat down, crossing her arms. She started pouting. 

When Peridot noticed the sudden change in mood she slowly stopped laughing and knelt on the couch. “Amethyst?”

Amethyst looked away. “Forget it. Forget I said anything.” 

Peridot sighed and moved in close, pressing her body against Amethyst's arm. “I'm sorry Amethyst.” She reached a hand down and wrapped it around Amethyst's cock. “I'd love to lick your candy cane~” She managed to keep from laughing and kissed Amethyst's neck. 

Amethyst tried to act as though she wasn't interested, but her blush and her heavy breaths gave her away. She glanced at Peridot. “Do you really want to?” 

Peridot smirked and got down off the couch , kneeling between Amethyst's legs. She licked the tip of her cock. “Merry Christmas Amethyst~” She swallowed the tip and started sucking as she slowly began to bob her head. 

Amethyst moaned and put a hand on the back of Peridot's head. “Oh fuck~! And a happy new year~!” She began bucking her hips as Peridot sunk down her cock and took her into her throat, sucking and bobbing her head quickly. 

Amethyst bucked her hips, moaning as Peridot sucked her. “Ah~! Peridot! That's~ ah~!” Perhaps it was the excitement or the anticipation of the moment, or maybe Peridot was just that good but Amethyst was already getting close. 

Peridot didn’t give up on her relentless assault, sucking and bobbing her head. She moved her tongue along Amethyst's length, taking it deep down her throat. She reached a hand up and pushed two fingers into Amethyst's pussy. 

Amethyst came like a geyser, shooting her cum right down Peridot's throat with a deep moan as she arched her back. Peridot swallowed it all and pulled away, licking her lips as she got onto the couch with Amethyst and then straddled her. 

“We're not done yet~” Peridot purred. 

Amethyst looked up at Peridot and smiled big. “Happy fucking holidays indeed~”


	3. Krampus Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is just an innocent woman trying to enjoy her holiday when Krampus (Bismuth) shows up to punish her.

Jasper set the cup of hot chocolate down on the counter and stood back. She was waiting for something. She tried to ignore the sound of rattling chains behind her, having to keep from giggling at Bismuth's poor attempt at stealth. 

A moment later she felt those chains wrap around her and pull her back into a solid object. In a flash the chains were wound around her three times and her hands were pulled behind her back. She tensed as Bismuth rested a head on her shoulder and chuckled. 

“Well, well, well,” She was trying to make her voice deeper. “Looks like I've caught something extra naughty this year.” She put bindings on Jasper's wrist and spun her around so she could get a proper look at her. 

Jasper had to admit, for what Bismuth lacked in her acting she more than made up for with her costume. She was dressed in a dirty red coat with an equally dirty white trim, on her head she had a band which had a pair of wicked looking horns that curved up over her head. The chains were wrapped around her chest and arms and she had put rather realistic fangs in. 

Jasper found herself getting weak in the knees. She gulped and looked at Bismuth. “Krampus! I thought you were a myth.” 

Bismuth smiled. “They all think that, and then I show up and put bad gems like you in their place.” She pulled Jasper against her, wrapping an arm around her. “Now then. Let's get started.” She grabbed Jasper, lifting her up and carrying her up to the bedroom. 

She tossed Jasper onto the bed on her back with her hands trapped under her. She got on top of her and smirked down at her. “You've been a naughty girl Jasper~” She rubbed a hand up Jasper’s leg. “It's time you got what's coming to you.” 

Jasper had to fight the smile threatening to break across her face. “Oh no! Somebody save me!” 

Bismuth grabbed the band of Jasper's pants and actually ripped them down. Jasper hadn’t been expecting that and she found herself crossing her legs as she looked up at Bismuth with a red face and wide eyes. 

Bismuth stroked her fingers along Jasper's cheek. “Aww~ cat got your tongue?” She chuckled and moved that hand down Jasper's boxy, squeezing her breast and scratching down her stomach. Jasper's sweater was pulled up as Bismuth licked her lips. “I'm going to enjoy this~” Bismuth pushed two fingers past the band of Jasper's panties and rubbed them against her labia.

Jasper whimpered and whined as Bismuth slowly dragged her fingers down her body. Her breathing became ragged as Bismuth scratched her stomach. She had been waiting for this, and the payoff was better than she could have hoped for. She arched her back and moaned as Bismuth started rubbing her, wanting her to put those fingers inside so badly it burned. 

“Oh my, is the naughty girl enjoying her punishment?” Bismuth teased, cackling now as she pulled her fingers back. “We'll have to fix that. Won't we?” Bismuth straddled Jasper's hips and undid the sash of her robe. She pulled it open to reveal her bare, muscular body. Well bare aside from the harness around her waist which had attached to it a twelve inch monster. 

The dildo attached to the harness was dark red and thick, with bumps along the sides and top. It had veins running along it and a head curved like an animals of some sort. Bismuth smirked as she pulled Jasper's panties off and positioned herself between her legs. “It's not often I give somebody naughty something so nice,” she grabbed Jasper by the back of the head and pulled her hair so she was forced to lift her head and look her in the eyes. “So you had better enjoy it little slut.” With that she pushed the full length in, being rough and brutal as Jasper had asked her to be. 

Jasper winced as Bismuth pulled her hair, small tears coming to her eyes. She looked Bismuth in the eye though and nodded, whimpering to put on a good show. But when Bismuth pushed in, it was all she could do to keep from screaming in pleasure. She bit her lip and arched her back, high pitched moans leaked from her pressed lips regardless. 

Bismuth chuckled and, still holding onto Jasper's hair, began to thrust her hips. In and out, faster and faster with each thrust. She growled and pulled Jasper's head back as she pulled the neck of her sweater down. She dove in, using those fangs and her lips to leave mark after mark on Jasper's skin. 

Jasper, in short, was having the time of her life. The bumps on the dildo perfectly rubbed against her inner walls, sending shock after shock of pleasure through her body. She clenched her teeth together and threw her head back, arching her back and moaning as Bismuth fucked her deep and hard. Then Bismuth started biting her neck. Jasper threw her mouth open and arched her back off the bed, bucking her hips into Bismuth's thrusts as her body started to writhe. 

Bismuth chuckled. “That's the spirit! Moan for me baby! I want to hear you screaming!” She doubled her efforts, thrusting harder and faster, pounding deep into Jasper with each relentless thrust. Her mouth went to work on Jasper's neck and collar and she ended up spitting out the fangs so she could properly mark her. She pulled Jasper's head back, only driving her closer to the edge. 

Jasper moaned and jerked, her body burned and she wanted that sweet release. Her eyes rolled back and she just focused on the pleasure as Bismuth fucked her harder and harder. Her raspy voice started to break as she felt that knot in her stomach twist tighter and tighter until finally…

Jasper came, gushing for Bismuth and covering her lover's thighs in fluid as she came. She screamed and arched her back, grabbing onto the blankets beneath her with her bound wrists as she rode out her orgasm. Finally she went limp, laying on the bedsheets and panting as she recovered from the pleasure. 

Bismuth slowly pulled the toy out of Jasper and touched her face, bending down to examine her. “Jasper? Hey Jasper? You okay babe?” 

Jasper's eyes slowly began to focus and she managed to get enough function back to quickly peck Bismuth's lips. “That was amazing!” 

Bismuth laughed. “Well happy the product was to your expectations.” 

Jasper nodded. “Yeah!” She suddenly had a distracted look. “There is one thing though.” 

Bismuth raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What's that?” 

Jasper gave her a sultry look. “I don't think I've been punished enough~” She bit her lip and tried to look afraid. 

Bismuth chuckled and pulled back. “Oh don't you worry, I've got all night~ Ho, ho, ho~” And with that she thrusted back in to continue Jasper's punishment. 

And as Jasper writhed and moaned on the bed a thought came into her lust filled head. While she surely would be sore come the morning light she was certain it was going to be, one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably gonna be it for this batch of holiday fics. I may write other quick fics for Valentines day or other holiday fun next year but for now please enjoy these and feel free to check out my other stuff and request things you'd like to see.


	4. Late Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the Valentines Day fics featuring the human Zircons

Belle Zircon straightened the collection of papers from the printer and bound them with a binder clip before setting them aside in her briefcase. She sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a heavy sigh. She had been working on her newest case all day and it was finally done. She glanced over at the clock on her desk and saw it was after eight o'clock in the afternoon... on Valentines day.   
She jumped up and yanked her phone out of her pocket. She felt her heart stop when she saw the five missed calls from Yana and a calendar reminder for a reservation. She was dead, ruined. Yana was going to kill her! She grabbed her personal effects and ran out the door, sending a quick text saying she was sorry twenty times over and that she was coming home.   
There was no way they could make it to the reservation at this point, it was nearly two hours after when they were supposed to be at the restaurant now. Her heart pounded faster and faster and her stomach did tosses and turns as she raced home, dreading what would happen when she got there.   
After a short time she arrived at home. She sat in the car for a good few minutes just trying to calm herself, when she was ready she got out of her car and walked to the door. She took one final deep breath before finally opening the door. She stepped in and looked around until she spotted Yana standing in the kitchen doorway.   
“About time you got home.” She walked towards her.   
Belle flinched and looked down. “Yana, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-“ she was cut off suddenly as Yana kissed her. Belle just stared at her wife's face for a few seconds before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yana and enjoying the moment.  
Yana pulled back finally and smiled. “Happy Valentines Day.” She poked Belle's nose. “I know you were working late, it's okay though, you'll make it up to me later.” She stepped back. “For now, dinner.”   
Belle felt her heart skip a beat. She was reminded of how much she loved this woman. She smiled and took her hand. “Dinner sounds great!”   
Together they ate. Yana had bought food from their favorite Chinese place and it was delicious as always. As they ate they took to talking and laughing and just enjoying the company of the one they loved. When they were finished eating Yana took Belle's hand and pulled her up out of her chair.   
“Come on, you're going to make it up to me for being late.” She pulled her towards the stairs.   
Belle blushed, knowing exactly what was coming. She moved quickly, nearly tripping over her feet as Yana pulled her to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. Yana turned towards Belle now and smiled.  
“Now then.” She stepped back and sat on the bed. She spread her legs. “I want you to eat me out and if you do a good job I'll forgive you for being late.” She smirked, “and maybe I’ll give you something in return.”   
Belle chuckled and pulled off her tie, tossing it away. She undid the first few buttons on her shirt and walked to Yana, sinking down to her knees. “These are in my way.” She pulled the pajama pants Yana was wearing off and smiled when she saw the other had been going commando. She reached a hand forward and carefully dragged her fingers against Yana's labia.   
Yana let out a soft moan and bit her lip, her cheeks darkening a little bit.  
“So wet already and I've barely touched you.” Belle teased, leaning forward and kissing Yana's stomach. She slowly began to move lower, kissing down to Yana's vagina.   
Yana bucked her hips and put a hand on Belle's head. “Can you blame me?” She tilted her head back and moaned as Belle finally reached the sweet spot.   
“No, now relax, and enjoy~” She began licking along the length of Yana's labia, stopping at the top to tease her clit before moving back down.   
Yana grabbed Belle's hair and tugged gently, bucking against her mouth and moaning. She hated being so sensitive, but it was so good.   
Belle pushed her tongue in and began eating Yana out properly, moving her lips around Yana's pussy and sucking, moving her teeth against her labia.   
Yana was quickly becoming a moaning shaking mess, leaning forward to keep from falling back. “Belle! Yes! Deeper! Please~!”   
Belle obliged by moving her tongue deeper and sucking more. She reached a hand down under her skirt and began to rub herself. She sucked and moaned softly, intent on making the other cum.   
Yana bucked her hips more and more. “Oh stars! Gonna~! Cum!” She grabbed onto Belle's head and arched her back. She fell back onto the bed and grabbed the sheets, unable to stop herself now. She came with a loud moan, pulling on Belle's hair and arching her back as she came on Belle's face.   
Belle licked up the mess and pulled back with a small smile. “Am I forgiven?”   
Yana laid there, breathing hard for a few moments before responding by giving her a thumbs up. Once she caught her breath she finally spoke. “I think you deserve a reward.” She slowly sat up. “Get on the bed.”   
Belle did as she was told, climbing onto the bed and sitting down. She watched and waited as Yana got up and went to the closet. She was wondering what toy of theirs Yana was going to favor tonight. She did have one in mind that she was hoping for though. She blushed as she began to think of her and Yana's previous escapades. When she finally snapped back to reality she saw Yana standing before her pulling on her favorite yellow strap-on and securing the harness around her hips.   
“Get that skirt off, but leave the stockings on.” Yana commanded as she did the final tightening of the straps, moving forward.   
Belle pulled the skirt off, leaving her in just her stockings and her practically soaked through panties.   
Yana rubbed her hands up Belle's legs and pushed herself between them. The yellow dildo she wore on the harness rested on Belle's lap. “So wet already. You were touching yourself weren't you?”   
Belle shyly nodded. Yana giggled and pulled the panties aside. She quickly lubed up the toy. “I think I've had enough foreplay. How about you?”  
Belle nodded and spread her legs wide for the other. “Absolutely.”   
Yana grabbed Belle's hips. “Good girl.” She began to ease herself in, enjoying the slack jawed expression on Belle's face as she filled her. Yana stopped once the toy was all the way inside and rubbed her hands up Belle's hips and sides as Belle stretched her arms over her head, completely exposing her chest to Yana. Yana was more than happy to oblige, rubbing her hands over Belle's breasts, squeezing them and looking at Belle's lust-filled eyes.   
Belle looked up at her and bit her lip. She smiled lustily. “Yana, please move~!” She bucked her hips to encourage her.   
Yana couldn't resist that look. She started a slow pace, thrusting into Belle and rubbing her body as she did. She moaned a little as the toy rubbed her in return, moving her hips faster every time she thrusted in.   
Belle quickly became a moaning, writhing mess on the bed. She grabbed at the headboard and arched her back, moaning out for her wife as she was filled over and over. She arched her back off the bed, begging for Yana to go deeper, harder.   
Yana moved as fast as she could, lowering herself down so she could kiss Belle’s chest and neck as she filled her. She loved being able to see her like this. She moaned against her skin, already close from the toy and from watching Belle.   
Belle wrapped her arms around Yana and scratched at her back, moaning and panting. “Yana! Oh yes! I’m gonna cum!”   
Yana lifted her head and looked into Belle's eyes briefly before kissing her suddenly, passionately. Their tongues melded in a sensual dance and Belle's eyes rolled back as she came around the toy, prompting Yana into her own orgasm. Their moans mingled until it became too much. Yana pulled out and collapsed onto Belle, panting and giggling.   
Belle petted Yana's hair and panted, smiling. “Yana… Yana, I love you, soooo much~”   
Yana smiled and kissed Belle's cheek. “I love you too.”   
Belle turned her head and smiled. “You missed.” She kissed Yana on the lips briefly before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. “Happy Valentine's Day.”   
Yana closed her eyes and cuddled up to her wife, getting nice and comfortable. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments telling me what you liked about the fic and what sorts of fics or pairings you'd like to see next.


	5. Jaspidot Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has learned about Valentines and wants to try it out with Jasper, then smut happens.

“Jasper. Jasper? Hey Jasper!” Peridot waved her hand in front of Jasper's face.   
Jasper took off the headphones and stopped the music device Steven had given her. She had been introduced to music by Amethyst and had been using it to help keep her calm after she had recovered from her corruption. She let out a breath and looked at Peridot. “What is it Peridot?”   
“Steven was telling me about this earth holiday called Valentines.” She held up her tablet which was displaying some sort of webpage with the title “Best Valentines Day Date!”   
Jasper read the title and first couple lines and then looked at Peridot with a confused expression. “You want to do this ‘date’ thing?”   
Peridot nodded. “Yeah!” She got a little shy and held up the tablet over the bottom half of her face. “It's um, something you do with somebody you really like.”   
Jasper tilted her head. “Somebody you really like? What do you-" The realization dawned on her and she found herself blushing as she stared at the little green gem. “O-oh…”   
Peridot cleared her throat. “I mean we don't have to if you don't want to we could just do something simple like um, exchanging gifts.”   
Jasper cleared her throat and looked away. “Y-Yeah, good idea, we don't need to do anything complicated.”   
Peridot smiled. “So um, I'll go put together something for you and you figure out something you want to give me okay?”   
Jasper nodded. “Right. I'll um, see you in a few hours?”   
Peridot nodded and turned. “Yep, great, see you then!” She ran off before she could embarrass herself further.   
Jasper let out a breath and pulled out her phone. She immediately began researching Valentines Day to determine what the best gift would be to get for Peridot.   
-A few hours later-  
Peridot nervously held the present behind her back as she walked to Jasper's room. The lighthouse they shared now was big enough that they could both have their own space so they took advantage of that. Peridot took a deep breath before raising a hand and knocking.   
It took a moment before she heard a slightly muffled response. “Come in.”   
She entered and smiled when she saw Jasper standing there waiting for her. “Hey.” She gave an awkward wave.  
Jasper smiled and stepped forward. “Hey.” She had spent all afternoon reading up on the holiday the humans called Valentines and she was pretty sure she knew what to do now.   
Peridot cleared her throat. “So, um, how should we do this?”   
Jasper blanked for a moment. “Um, same time?”   
Peridot nodded. “Oh! Yes of course!” She held out the small box she had wrapped in red parchment and a pink lace bow. Jasper held back a vaguely heart-shaped card.  
Both of them opened their present at the same time. Jasper carefully removed the ribbon and took off the packaging. Then she opened the box to discover a necklace with a small heart shaped pendant on it that had clearly been made by Peridot's metal powers. It had engraved on it “J+P”. It was beautiful, and Jasper suddenly felt inadequate with what she had given to Peridot.   
Peridot opened the letter and read it to herself.   
“Peridot, I know you've been doing your best to help me these last few months and" the rest was crossed out and there was another line.   
“You are very pretty and when I look at you it makes” the rest was scribbled out even more than before.   
The third and final line was “Thank you, I love you xoxo" and the letter was signed “from Jasper.”   
Peridot blushed and looked up at Jasper, smiling and blushing. “Thank You!” Her voice cracked and she looked away, embarrassed.   
Jasper nods, smiling a little as she puts the necklace on. “Thank you, it's beautiful…” She touched the pendant. “But I don't think I did very well with your present.”   
Peridot looked at her. “No! I love it!”   
Jasper smiled and patted Peridot's head. Then she got an idea. “Hey, I was curious about this other thing I read about that humans do on Valentines.”   
Peridot tilted her head. “Oh? What's that?”  
Jasper blushed. “Well it's something called sex. Do you know what it is?”   
Peridot's entire face turned a dark shade of green. “Oh!” Her voice cracked again. “I um, I was confused about that too, so I asked Amethyst and she explained that it was um not unlike the human version of fusion.” Peridot then flew into a lengthy explanation about sex and human sexual anatomy. After a nearly forty five minute speech she finally finished.   
Jasper had just stood there and listened to her the entire time and become more and more interested. When Peridot finished she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “Do, do you um, want to try that with me?”   
Peridot swore she could hear a pounding in her ears. Her mind raced, trying to think of a proper response, any kind of response. She was shouting to herself to say something after nearly a full minute of silence. She finally bit her lip and nodded.   
Jasper smiled and scooped up Peridot in her arms, bringing the smaller gem in for a passionate kiss. One hand rested under Peridot's behind to support her while the other went to her back and pulled on her uniform.   
Peridot melted into the kiss, letting out a soft squeak of pleasure as her lips melded against Jasper's. One hand went to Jasper’s shoulder, accidentally pulling down the shoulder strap of her uniform down while the other went into her wild mane of hair.  
Jasper finally pulled back and smiled. “We um, need to be naked right?”   
Peridot nodded. “C-can we do this on the cushions?”   
Jasper smiled and walked over to the cushions and sheets she had arranged into a nest of sorts on the floor. She had become quite used to sleeping and found it was more comfortable on soft things. She set Peridot down and stepped back. A moment later her body was wreathed in light as she phased her clothes off.   
Peridot was left in awe. Standing before her was a being more beautiful than a diamond. Jasper's body was perfect, she had huge breasts, stripes of dark orange wound around her, and the occasional patch of green decorated her skin. She was muscular, powerful, and it only made Peridot want her more.   
Jasper smiled and put a hand on her hip. “Enjoying the view?”   
Peridot nodded dumbly and stood up. “Very much so.” She took a breath. “My turn now.” She focused and glowed as she phased away her uniform and visor, leaving her completely exposed before Jasper. She felt shy but when she looked at Jasper and saw the adoring expression she felt a little confident.  
Jasper's mouth felt dry for some reason. She finally spoke after a bit. “Damn. You look good.”   
Peridot smiled. “You should see the view from here.”   
Jasper smiles and then blushes. “So um, what now?”   
“Now we touch each other and move our bodies against each other, and eventually we will reach an orgasm.”   
Jasper nodded, thinking for a moment about what Peridot had told her about human sex. “Hold on, let me try something.” She focused and a moment later a large phallic object grew from her lap and stood erect before Peridot.   
Peridot half-choked at the sight of it. It was nearly as long as her torso and at least as thick as her arm. She gulped and looked up at Jasper. “Holy smokes.”   
Jasper blushed more and cleared her throat. “It's not too small is it?”   
Peridot shook her head. “No, this should work.” She smiled up at Jasper.   
Jasper smiled back. “Um, so, you lay down now?”   
Peridot nodded and quickly lied down on the pillows and sheets. She looked up at Jasper and slowly spread her legs. She gave Jasper a look that she hoped was seductive. “Jasper, please have sex with me.”   
Jasper watched her, her cock twitching as she looked at the beautiful gem before her. Then Peridot hit her with a look that made her nearly melt and she grabbed the smaller gem's hips and positioned herself. “With pleasure!” She pushed her huge cock into Peridot in one movement.   
Peridot grabbed onto Jasper's arm and scratched her, drawing blood as she clenched her teeth and let out a sudden moan as the big gem filled her. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure and she glared at Jasper.   
Jasper froze and flinched. “Um, oops…” She touched Peridot's cheek. “Are you okay?”   
Peridot glared and smacked Jasper’s hand. “That hurt!”   
Jasper winced and looked away out of guilt. "I’m sorry.”   
Peridot sighed. “It's okay, just give me a moment.” She felt stretched. As she looked down she could even see a bit of a bulge in her stomach. She bit her lip and looked up at Jasper who had a look of concern and guilt on her face. She touched Jasper's face. “Okay, you can move now.”   
Jasper smiled and, being more careful, began a slow pace of rocking her hips into Peridot. It felt amazing! She leaned down and looked into Peridot's eyes before beginning to kiss her face and neck. “Beautiful~”   
Peridot blushed and let out soft notes of pleasure as Jasper started to move. If she had known sex would feel so great she would have tried it months ago. She lifted her arms up and grabbed onto the sheets above her head, moving her hips in response to Jasper's own movements. When Jasper looked into her eyes Peridot suddenly felt very small and vulnerable. Then when Jasper started kissing her she moaned and arched her back a bit. She blushed darkly when she was called beautiful.  
“F-faster,” Peridot begged, “move faster.” She looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. She wanted more.   
Jasper obliged, moving her hips faster, filling Peridot, moaning against her skin as she began to bite, leaving mark after mark now. She held Peridot's hips, using the leverage to push deeper into her.   
Peridot reached up and tangled her fingers into Jasper's wild mane. “Jasper~! It feels so good!” She had never felt anything like this before. As Jasper filled her she felt heat beginning to pool in her gut. She arched her back, pulling on Jasper's mane.   
Jasper only moved faster and deeper. “Peridot, you feel amazing! I love you!” She kissed Peridot on the lips as she rubbed her hands over the gem's body.   
Jasper’s hand felt like a destabilizer being brushed over Peridot's skin. It tingled wherever she touched and Peridot moved her body against the touch. She kissed back, melting under Jasper's touch and the feeling of her lips. She felt the heat growing and growing until it felt like her body was being consumed by fire.   
Jasper moaned and growled against Peridot's lips. When she pulled back she smiled and went back to biting Peridot's neck and chest. She could feel a knot tightening in her gut. “I can feel it coming~ I’m close~”   
Peridot threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and bucking her hips. “Jasper~! I can feel it! I’m going to orgasm!”   
Jasper leaned forward and nibbled on Peridot's ear. “Do it then~ Cum for me~”   
Peridot threw her hands down and gripped the sheet below her as she felt the heat reach its apex. It surged through her body and, unable to contain it, she let go. She came, squirting onto Jasper and the sheets as her body shook with the force of her orgasm.   
Jasper couldn't take it. As Peridot tightened around her and spasmed so much she couldn't help but join her. Hilting herself in Peridot she came hard, cum flooding deep into Peridot's pussy and filling her so much that it made her stomach bulge a bit. Jasper held still, panting and whimpering as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.   
Peridot just laid there, a smile on her face as she enjoyed the feeling of having the quartz fill her with cum. She let out soft moans of pleasure and twitched.   
Jasper finally pulled out once she was done and a flood of her seed followed. She laid down and pulled Peridot against her. She held her like something precious and smiled.   
Peridot giggled and hugged Jasper's arm. “That was amazing!”   
Jasper nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “Yeah~” She smiled. “I love you.”   
Peridot moved and kissed Jasper on the lips. “I love you too.” She smiled and cuddled against Jasper.   
Jasper giggled and hugged the small gem, cuddling her. “So, you wanna go again?”   
Peridot smirked and managed to push Jasper onto her back. She climbed onto her lap and licked her lips. “You have to ask?”   
Jasper smirks. “Love you so, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little story.
> 
> Please give kudos and comment with what you thought, liked, didn't like, or what sorts of fics you'd like to see from me.


	6. Pretty Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl brings Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Pink Pearl together to show them some of the wonderful ways that humans love each other on Valentines Day. 
> 
> (Note: White Pearl is Pearl from the crystal gems in this)

Pink Pearl was pulled into White Pearl's lap with a sudden movement that made her yelp in surprise. It was quickly replaced by a moan as White Pearl began to rub and massage her chest. Pink Pearl wasn't sure what to expect when White had suggested she and the other pearls should celebrate the human holiday called Valentines, but it had not been this.   
“You see we Pearls have many similar parts to what humans have. Our chests are very sensitive, and it we tweak them right,” she pinched Pink's nipples, making her moan out, “we can get some very nice reactions.”   
Yellow and Blue Pearl watched with blushing faces as White Pearl showed off her knowledge of human pleasure, using Pink Pearl as an example. All of them had phased off their clothes and were gathered in Pearl's room, standing within one of her many pools .   
Pink arched her back as White Pearl slid her hand down her stomach and moved her slender fingers between her legs. “Now pay attention, this is perhaps the most important part. While the chest is very sensitive this,” she used her fingers to spread Pink's pussy, showing it clearly to the other two, “this is the most sensitive part of all.” She rubbed a finger over Pink's clit, making her squirm and moan more.  
“If you can focus on anything do it here for it will bring the most pleasure.” She smiled. “Now, let's see if we can get you to evert my dear.” She began to gently massage and stroke the space above Pink's clit, rubbing down and over the tip. As she did Pink became breathless and began to feel something building.   
It took a few minutes of massaging and coaxing but finally Pink Pearl everted. Her tentacle was long and covered in beautiful frills, it wiggled slowly, curling and uncurling. White smiled. “Oh my, you're quite long my dear~” She kissed Pink's cheek.   
“If you evert you can then use this to properly copulate with your partner. You can thrust inside and fill them with your seed. It feels wonderful for both of you.” White wrapped her hand around the tentacle and began to slowly stroke, causing it to stiffen.   
Pink moaned more and used her one eye to look at the other Pearl's in front of her who were now trying out what Pearl had told them. Blue had Yellow on her knees before her and had the gem's face pressed against her pussy where Yellow was rather happily eating Blue Pearl out. Blue fell onto her behind but Yellow just kept eating and eating, pushing her tongue deep into the other Pearl and sucking on her.   
White grabbed Pink's head and turned so she focused on her. “I know you’re enjoying the show but pay attention to me for now.” She kissed her lips and began to move her hand faster. She stopped a moment later then started a bit when she saw Pink's expression. “Are you okay?”   
Pink Pearl blushed and looked away in embarrassment. “I've never done anything like this before.” She had been trapped in a haze for so long and now that she was free she was afraid to disappoint.   
White Pearl let go of Pink's tentacle and gently hugged the poor pearl. “It's okay. We can stop if you don't want to do this.” She was interrupted by Blue Pearl suddenly letting out a moan that was almost like a scream as she arched her hips high off the ground and came, covering Yellow Pearl's face and chest.   
Yellow just sat there in surprise and carefully tasted some of the cum the other had covered her in. She smiled and knelt over Blue, beginning to pepper her body with kisses and moving her hands over Blue's most sensitive spots.   
White Pearl chuckled. “We could always watch them. I have a feeling they'll put on quite the show.”   
Pink Pearl watched Blue and Yellow and looked down at her tentacle, it was wiggling in anticipation. She quickly made a decision. She turned around so she was facing White and put on a determined look.   
White Pearl seemed confused and opened her mouth to say something but Pink stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips.   
“Please just, allow me to try something.” Pink asked, looking at White for confirmation. White Pearl smiled and nodded, giving her permission to proceed.   
Pink Pearl smiled and leaned forward. She carefully brought her hands up and rubbed them over White's shoulders then down her chest. She leaned in and encased a nipple in her mouth. She began to slowly suck, looking up at White to watch her reaction.   
White Pearl bit her lip and began to buck her hips. “Mmmm~ good~” Pink liked the praise. She moved one hand to rub and pinch the other nipple. Her other hand she wanted to use somewhere else. She carefully slid it down between Pearl's legs and tried an experimental stroke of her labia.   
White reacted by bucking into her touch. “Yes~!”   
Pink smiled around the bud in her mouth and continued to suck and pinch as she rubbed the other. She soon pushed the finger in and began to stretch White Pearl. She wanted to explore all these ways that humans experienced pleasure. Her tentacle wiggled in anticipation but she ignored it. She wanted White worked up and ready, then she would get the relief she wanted. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool Yellow Pearl had gotten Blue to evert and she was trying out the new object. She was currently licking it from base to tip, relishing the unique taste of it. While gems did not need to eat they still somehow had taste buds, and this taste was amazing.   
Blue was laying on the ground, writhing and squirming as the Yellow gem teased her so. She was started to get frustrated by how the gem was overworking her, she just needed a reprieve to catch her breath, then she would take charge.   
Yellow couldn't help but admire the tentacle that Blue had. It wasn't as long as Pink Pearl's but it was still a good size and it was quite thick. It had a spiraling frill around it that started at the base and went to the tip. Yellow stopped licking it for a few seconds to sit back and admire the view.   
That was all Blue needed. She sat up and grabbed Yellow Pearl, pulling the gem over through the water of the pool. She pushed her onto her stomach and pinned her. “There, I've got you.” She smiled.   
Yellow Pearl yelped and looked over her shoulder at Blue Pearl. “Hey! Let me go!”  
Blue chuckled. “Oh no, you were teasing me and over stimulating me, so we're going to do this by my rules now.” She reached down and pushed two fingers into Yellow from behind, moving them quickly and curling them to stretch out the Pearl beneath her. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Once you're ready I'm going to push inside and show you who's in charge here.”   
Yellow moaned and blushed, somehow getting even more aroused by Blue's words. She squirmed, raising her hips to give Blue better access. She wanted her now, but oh it felt so good just having her fingers inside. 

White Pearl was so very close, but she couldn't quite make it over the edge. Every time she felt like she was going to Pink Pearl suddenly eased off, denying her. She finally got fed up and grabbed Pink's hand, stopping her movement. “Alright, that's enough. Either put your tentacle inside or let me cum.”   
Pink finally heard what she wanted. She got on top of White Pearl, accidentally knocking her to the floor, and grinded her hips against her for a moment or two before starting to push inside. It was so tight she couldn't help but to moan.   
White grabbed Pink's hand which made her stop and look at her. “Slowly. You're a big gem and it's been a while.”   
Pink blushed and nodded, very slowly pushing herself inside now. She kept pushing until she was all the way inside. It was unlike anything she had felt before. So tight and warm. She leaned down and kissed White Pearl's chest. “Please tell me when to move.”   
White giggled gently ran her fingers through Pink Pearl's hair. “Just a moment more.” She was enjoying this too, but it had been a while since she had done this. After a short wait she nodded. “Okay, you can move now.”   
Pink began an easy pace, thrusting herself in and out slowly. She moaned softly, greatly enjoying the sensation of White squeezing around her. She put her hands on White's breasts and squeezed them as she moved. She started to increase her pace now, determined to make White Pearl cum. 

Yellow's hips shook and her eyes rolled back as she reached her orgasm, fluid leaked out of her, mixing into the water of the pool. Blue retracted her fingers and licked them clean, savoring the sweet taste. She hadn't meant to make Yellow cum so quickly, but she was happy she had.   
Blue rubbed Yellow's body, making the gem coo softly. “Are you ready for the real thing now?”   
Yellow slowly nodded and lifted her hips. “Please put it inside~”   
Blue was more than happy to oblige. She knelt behind Yellow and pushed her tentacle deep inside. Yellow lifted her head and moaned as Blue stretched her. Yellow shook her hips. “Move! Please~!”   
Blue immediately started a rough pace, thrusting deep inside of Yellow. She held onto the Pearl's hips and moaned as she filled her. She tilted her head back as she kept moving, faster, deeper. She reached around and began rubbing Yellow's waist and lap, trying to get her to evert too.   
Yellow rocked her hips back to meet Blue's thrusts and moaned loudly, arching her back as the gem filled her. When Blue started rubbing her stomach she bent forward and fell onto her face, unable to hold herself up. Being so wound up she quickly everted, her tentacle emerging and squirming.   
Blue kept the pace, thrusting deep inside Yellow and moaning for her. She kissed and nibbled on Yellow's shoulder and neck. When Yellow everted she quickly began rubbing her, enjoying the feeling of her slick tentacle. She moved faster and faster, whispering in Yellow's ear. “Are you close? I want to cum in you, want to fill you up with my seed so you know who you belong to.”   
Yellow was losing her mind with how good it felt. She nodded, unable to speak through the moans and pants. She was so very close again. She clawed at the pool, her fingers dragging through the water.   
Blue giggled and went all out, pumping Yellow's tentacle and thrusting faster and faster. “Yes~! Yes~! Gonna cum! Gonna~ Aaahhh~!” Blue came hard, filling Yellow with a flood of cum.  
Yellow came with Blue, shooting her seed into the pool beneath her and lifting her head to let out a desperate moan as her orgasm took her. She went limp and fell onto her stomach. Blue followed suite, flopping on top of her. They laid there for a bit, until they heard the moans coming from the other end of the pool. They both turned their attention to watch. 

Pink moved faster and faster, feeling a sensation building deep inside. She held White Pearl in her arms, kissing her passionately as she moved her hips.   
White kissed back, moving her hips in ways that made Pink melt. Her hands moved over Pink's back, rubbing her skin. She had her legs wrapped around Pink's hips, helping her to push in deep. She pulled from the kiss and looked into Pink Pearl's eye.  
“Are you close?” White Pearl asked, grinding her hips against Pink's.   
Pink nodded. “Yes~ Can I~? Inside?” She was out of breath but managed to ask through the torrent of moans and pants.   
White put a hand on the back of Pink’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “Yes~! Do it~!” She closed her eyes and moaned, moving her body to try and push Pink over the edge.   
Pink gave a few more desperate thrusts before she released deep inside of White Pearl with a husky moan. She bucked her hips as she rode out her orgasm, pumping load after load of her cum deep inside.   
White Pearl came with her, moaning out and pulling the other against her body as she came. Once they were done she held onto Pink and panted, nuzzling her gently. Then she felt movement down below and looked down to see she had everted by accident and was ready to go again.   
Pink noticed too and giggled. “Oh my, you are quite energetic aren’t you Pearl?” She was blushing and looked more than a little excited.   
White Pearl smiled and moved to pull herself off of Pink, allowing the cum inside of her to slowly leak out. “Maybe you’d like for me to fill you up now?” She rubbed her hands over Pink Pearl’s body.   
Pink was about to answer when she was interrupted by somebody nearby clearing their throat. Pink and White Pearl both looked over to see Blue and Yellow Pearl standing a short distance away. Both of them were blushing and rubbing themselves.   
“Hey, um, can we get in on this?” Yellow asked, smiling eagerly.   
Blue nodded. “Yeah, um, you two look like you’re having a lot of fun.”   
Pink and White Pearl looked at each other and giggled. White pulled back and stood. “How should we proceed then?”   
Pink raised her hand. “If I may…”   
White looked at her and nodded. “Go head dear.”   
Pink blushed darkly and looked down. “Well um, I was going to have Pearl inside of me anyway.” She looked at White then at the others. “So I’m sure I can find room to fit the rest of you as well.”   
Blue and Yellow both blushed and seemed to get more excited, their tentacles twitched in anticipation. White stepped in front of them. “Now hang on a second, before we get going on this I need to make sure Pearl is properly prepared.” She turned and grabbed Pink, pulling her away for a moment.   
They walked back to the waiting gems after a short talk and a little shapeshifting. Pink stood in the center of the three Pearls and smiled. “Well then, let’s have some fun.”   
After a bit of scrambling and positioning each Pearl ended up with a hole. White Pearl got Pink’s vagina, Blue Pearl got her behind, and Yellow got her mouth. Pink eagerly began to ride the tentacles filling her while she licked and sucked on the tentacle presented at her mouth.   
Blue thrusted deep inside, setting her own pace quickly of trying to go fast and deep. She moaned and wrapped her arms around Pink, grabbing and squeezing her breasts. “You feel amazing~!”   
White began an easy and gentle pace, thrusting up into Pink slowly. “Pearl, you’re so beautiful~” She rubbed her hands over Pink’s hips.   
Yellow meanwhile had a hold on the buns in Pink’s hair and was now pushing into her mouth, moaning as she pushed down her throat. “Oh stars~! Please don’t stop!” She was beginning to move faster now.   
Pink had a hand on Yellow’s hip and was sucking on her tentacle, relaxing her throat to take her deeper and moving her tongue along the underside of her tentacle. She moved her hips in circles, moaning as the two gems beneath her filled her over and over. With Pearl’s guidance she had made a hole that was quite sensitive and Blue was giving her plenty of stimulation. She was squirming a bit, feeling so full, but she loved it so. She moved her hips faster, encouraging them to move faster, fill her more.   
Blue was moving her hips as fast as she could, intent on cumming as soon as possible. She moaned and pinched Pink’s nipples, moving in to kiss and suck on her neck. “So good~! So tight!” She pistoned her hips in and out, faster and deeper each time. She wrapped her arms around Pink now, just focusing on going as fast as she could.   
White moved faster now, using her grip on Pink’s hips to pull the gem down onto her as she thrusted up into her. She moaned more and more. “Oh~ Yes~ Pearl~! You feel amazing~!”   
Yellow was just thrusting down Pink’s throat, moaning louder and louder as she fucked her throat. “Yes! It feels good!” She could feel her end coming quickly and she just kept moved her hips faster, trying to speed herself to her orgasm.   
Pink was enjoying it all, but she was beginning to become overwhelmed. She tried to move but with so much coming at her from all directions she became lost in the motions. She moaned and arched her back, feeling the pressure of her orgasm coming with each thrust. She surrendered to it, allowing the other three to control her, to move her, to ravage her.   
Blue moved faster and faster, feeling the pleasure building and growing until it overwhelmed her. She came with a sudden cry, shooting her seed deep inside of Pink until it overflowed and rushed back out around her. She fell back, pulling herself free of Pink as she splashed into the pool below, whimpering and twitching as she recovered from her orgasm and her tentacle slowly retracted back inside.   
Yellow followed, pushing her hips against Pink’s lips as she came down Pink’s throat. She screamed and gripped onto the sides of Pink’s head as she rode out her orgasm. When she was done she pulled out and smiled down at Pink before falling to her knees and laying down on her side, panting and letting out soft little moans as her tentacle retreated.   
White now had Pink to herself, and she took advantage of it. She moved into a sitting position and used her grip on Pink’s hips to move her faster and faster, thrusting deep inside and moaning. She bit and sucked on Pink’s neck, becoming lost in the sensation as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.   
Pink wrapped her arms around White’s shoulders and tilted her head back, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. It didn’t take long until she became completely undone. She came hard, coating Pearl’s stomach and chest in her cum as White in turn filled her with spurt after spurt of cum, biting down hard on her shoulder as she moaned against her skin.   
White pulled out of Pink and pulled the other down into a lying position in the pool. The other two Pearls moved in and cuddled up against them, nuzzling into their sides and letting out little happy sighs. White Pearl spoke after a short breathing period but she sounded worn out.   
“So, that was Valentines Day, I can see you all enjoyed it.” There were various responses from the other Pearls but each was a confirmation of sorts.  
“We should do that again sometime.” Blue suggested, closing her eyes and cuddling into White Pearl’s back.   
“We will, but for now you should all try another human trait. Sleeping.” She closed her eyes and kissed Pink Pearl once more before relaxing down into the water of the pool. “Good night.”   
They all fell asleep in a cuddle pile, thinking on how wonderful a day Valentines is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading and Happy Valentines Day! 
> 
> Hope you're all having a wonderful holiday and that you are getting lots of love. 
> 
> Please give me lots of love by giving kudos and comments about what you think of the fic and what sorts of fics you'd like to see in the future.
> 
> Next holiday I'm probably gonna write for is St. Patrick's day but we'll see.


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis go to the roof to watch the fireworks but end up getting distracted.

Jasper laid back in the beach chair, relaxing into the blanket that covered it and cuddling softly with her girlfriend. It was independence day and they had come up to the roof of their apartment building to watch the fireworks, making sure to lock the door behind them so they could enjoy the moment alone. It was nearly time, only fifteen minutes left until it started. 

Lapis shifted a bit as she laid by Jasper. “It’s a little cold for a summer's night don't you think?” She smirked and traced circles in Jasper’s arm.  
Jasper looked at her. “Well that's why we brought the blanket isn't it?” 

Lapis sighed and moved so she was laying on Jasper's chest. “That’s not what I meant.” She smirked and reached up, beginning to tug down the zipper of Jasper's hoody. 

Jasper blushed when she saw the look in Lapis' eyes. That look had been her ruin on more than one occasion. “Really? Here?” Jasper knew Lapis liked to get kinky but out in the open on a rooftop was a bit much even for her. 

“We locked the door and nobody's going to be watching us.” She licked her lips and began to lay sensual kisses on Jasper's collar, making the large woman bite her lip. “Besides, I can feel how eager you are.” Lapis wiggled her hips, grinding against Jasper's clothed cock. 

Jasper winced. She didn't realize she had gotten so hard from just a little teasing. She looked at Lapis, about to retort but she knew there was no point. When Lapis got like this there was no stopping her until she was satisfied. “Fine, just, Mm~ Just give me a second to get more comfortable here.” 

Lapis chuckled and stood up, standing silhouetted in the dim light of the buildings below. Her crop top sweater with the blue and white pattern hung just a bit off her shoulder, and her skirt billowed softly in the wind. She looked beautiful in this light and Jasper couldn't keep her mind from wandering to ideas of tearing those clothes off and ravaging the body beneath. 

Jasper got into a better position where she could fill Lapis and not get a cramp or have anything sticking into her back. Once she was in position she reached down and pulled down her jeans, exposing her engorged cock to the cool air. 

Lapis licked her lips again and smirked. “Nice and big, just for me.” She lifted up her skirt and grabbed the edges of her underwear, pulling them off down her legs. She stepped out of them and tossed them away. 

Jasper watched this and reached down, slowly pumping herself and biting her lip. She wanted to fill Lapis and make her scream her name. 

Lapis sauntered over and grabbed Jasper's hand. “’Scuse me, this is my seat.” 

Jasper let her push the hand away and admired the view as Lapis climbed onto her lap. Jasper reached a hand forward and rubbed it down Lapis' thigh. “Fuck babe. You look beautiful up there.” 

Lapis smirked down at Jasper and began to grind against her cock. “You should see the view from here.” She kept grinding, reaching her hands down and pushing up the sports bra Jasper loved to wear under her hoodie. As she freed one of Jasper’s breasts she began to play with it pressing her hands into the soft mound and teasing the nipple. 

Jasper moaned softly and brought both hands up to rub Lapis' hips and thighs. One hand rubbed up Lapis' stomach and moved past the edge of her sweater and found one of her breasts to fondle. Jasper bucked her hips, seeking more contact with Lapis. 

Lapis kept smiling even when the first moans left her lips. She let out a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl and reached back, wrapping her fingers around Jasper's cock. “St, ah, stop squirming for a second.” She lifted her hips and lined up the head of Jasper's cock with her opening. 

Jasper held still, holding her breath as she looked up at Lapis' face. Lapis looked back at her, their eyes meeting for a moment before Lapis slowly lowered herself down and shut her eyes, moaning softly as Jasper filled her. Jasper in turn bit her lip and did her best to hold still as the other sank lower and lower until finally Jasper was completely inside. 

Lapis squirmed her hips and looked at Jasper. “Oh Jasper, it always feels so good having you inside.” She rubbed her hands over Jasper's stomach. “Come on baby, wreck me, make me scream your name while you fuck me with your big hard cock.” 

Jasper blushed at Lapis' words and then smirks as she pushes Lapis' shirt up. She uses one hand to play with her breasts. “How badly do you want it babe?” She put her other hand on Lapis' leg, using her thumb to rub little circles in her thigh. 

Lapis squirms a bit and begins rocking her hips back and forth. “I want you so bad. I want to feel you fucking me until I can't walk. Please, I need you so bad!” She grabs Jasper’s hand and pulls it up to her face, swallowing and sucking on her thumb as she looked into Jasper's eyes, her deep blue eyes begging for more. 

Jasper somehow felt herself getting harder and bucked her hips. “Fuck, that's…” She gripped Lapis' hip and began to thrust up into her. “Alright, you want me to make you scream?!” She pulled her other hand from Lapis' grip and grabbed Lapis' hips with both hands. “I'll make you scream until you go fucking hoarse!” She began a rough pace, using the grip she had on Lapis' hips to push her down each time she thrust up. 

Lapis’ eyes went wide and she threw her head back and held her arms in front of her chest. “Aaah~!” She had wanted Jasper to fuck her hard and her girlfriend was definitely delivering. She looked at Jasper, moaning and panting as Jasper thrusted deep inside. She began playing with her own breasts, doing her best to move her hips in time with Jasper's thrusts. 

Jasper was unrelenting, her moans were deep and throaty as she focused on fucking Lapis' tight pussy. She growled and looked up at her girlfriend, smirking as she saw the blissed out expression on Lapis' face. “Fuck baby. You look so fucking good! You gonna cum for me?” 

Lapis looked back, smiling and nodding. “Yes~! Fuck~!” She bent forward, her face coming tantalizingly close to Jasper's. “I’m gonna cum so fucking hard for you~” Her eyes rolled back as one thrust hit a spot inside of her that had her seeing stars. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and a few tears fell from her eyes. “Aa-aaah~!” 

Jasper chuckles and leans up, kissing Lapis hungrily, sucking on her tongue and moaning into her mouth. She pistoned her hips in and out, filling her completely each time. 

Lapis wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, her fingers tangling into the thick mane of her hair as the kiss intensified. She moved her hips, struggling to keep up with the incredible pleasure Jasper was bringing her. She pulled back and pressed her forehead against Jaspers as her body shook from each thrust. She stared deep into Jasper's eyes, her own clouded over in lust and pleasure. 

Jasper looked back and moved one hand up Lapis' back, reaching up to the back of her head and pulling her back by her hair. Jasper growled as she dived in, biting and sucking on Lapis' neck, marking her with hickey after hickey as she continued her relentless movement. 

Lapis leaned back, her mouth held open and her eyes rolled back. She arched her back and gripped onto Jasper's shoulders, trying to find some purchase as she felt herself falling. “Ja, Jasper~! Jasper! I'm oh yes~!” She lost her grip as she came, her body shaking with the power of her orgasm and somewhere in the distant part of her mind that still worked she heard the deep boom of fireworks. 

Jasper moaned against Lapis' throat as she felt the other cum and followed quickly, filling her with spurt after spurt of her seed. She held onto her, feeling her partner go slack and not wanting her to fall. 

As the two sat there, each catching their breath in the aftermath of their pleasure. After a moment both of them realized the fireworks had started and Jasper gently pulled Lapis' against her chest and laid back in the chair, pulling the blanket over both of them as she watched the fireworks explode in the distant sky. 

Lapis smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek as they laid there, cuddling up against her girlfriend's chest. “Thank you Jasper. You always know how to put a smile on my face and make my hips sore.”

Jasper smiled back and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead. “You’re welcome. And if you like after the fireworks are over I can take you downstairs and really properly fuck you until you forget your name.” 

Lapis blushed and giggled. “You kinky little bitch.” She rolled over and kissed Jasper on the lips. “Always know how to get me wet.” She smiled big. “Fuck I love you.” 

Jasper smiled and ran her fingers through Lapis' hair. “Love you too babe.” She kissed her, kissed her more deeply and passionately than she had done all night. 

As the fireworks lit up the sky all these two could do was stare at each other like a couple of fools and think about how pretty the other looked in the low light that the explosions gave off and how they couldn't wait to get downstairs and properly celebrate with the one they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing a couple more summer themed fics at some point soon. 
> 
> if there's any pairings you would like to see that I haven't done yet in these please let me know and I'll see what I can write.


	8. Late Night Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is a professional diver and has been going out late at night to swim in the pool. But the only thing is she has been swimming naked and her house guest Garnet has noticed. Now Garnet intends to let the swimmer know how she feels about Lapis' late night activities.

Lapis left the house and walked down to the pool. The diver loved to swim on the warm summer nights like this one but she had an unusual habit whenever she did. She walked inside the gate and closed it quietly behind her. She had taken to being stealthier for the moment as she had guests in her house this summer but thankfully most of them were out tonight, except for Garnet so she tried not to make noise since she didn't want to alert her.  
The soft lights in the pool illuminated the water and Lapis felt herself relaxing as she looked at them. She undid the belt of the robe she was wearing and pulled open the front, letting it fall off her shoulders to expose her naked body to the warm night air. She took a deep breath as she stood there, taking in the night with all of her senses. She hadn't been able to do this as frequently because of her guests so she was going to enjoy tonight.   
She set the robe across the nearest chair and walked over to the diving platform. She climbed up to the top of the platform and walked out to the edge. She looked down at the water and took a couple steps back, taking a few deep breaths. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing through her hair and across her skin.   
She opened her eyes and moved forward, leaping off the board and performing two somersaults in the air before straightening and diving beneath the water. She swam forward, enjoying the coolness of the water as she made her way to the ladder on the side of the pool.   
She reached out and grabbed the ladder, beginning to climb out, taking a deep breath as she broke the surface and blinking the water from her eyes. Then she noticed the person standing over her and looked up to see a dark skinned woman with a large afro of hair standing before her in a robe of her own. Lapis just froze and looked at Garnet, her blood freezing as she realized she had been caught.   
Garnet leaned down and looked at Lapis. “Hey.”   
A large blush spread across Lapis' face as she looked into those brown and blue eyes of Garnets. She put an arm across her chest. “Garnet! You're um, you're up late.”   
“Well I saw you coming down to the pool and wanted to make sure you were alright... Then I saw you take off your robe.” She smiled.   
Lapis could feel her brain melting from how hot her head was. Garnet rarely smiled, to see her doing so now when she practically had Lapis in a bind, it was a bit concerning. “O-oh, um, well this, this is…” She was panicking. She needed an excuse, and a good one too.   
“I guess having your own private pool has its perks huh?” Garnet held a hand out. “Would you like to get out of there?”   
Lapis flinched at the hand and debated over what she should do. If Garnet had been watching her she had seen her naked, but it hadn't been up close and personal. She looked up at Garnet's eyes again. “Are you going to tell anybody?”   
Garnet shook her head. “No.” She stood up straight. “Besides, if I did I'd have to tell them about this.” She undid the belt holding her robe closed and let her robe fall off her shoulders revealing that she had been wearing nothing underneath.  
Lapis could only stare in awe at the beautiful naked woman before her. Garnet was perfect, her body toned to peak performance and her hips and chest generous. Lapis, despite being covered in water, felt her mouth go dry. “Uuuh…”   
Garnet crouched down again and snapped her fingers in front of Lapis' face. “Pay attention Lapis, I've got something to tell you.” She smiles. “Would you like to get out of the pool first?” She held a hand out to help.   
Lapis was pulled back to reality by the snap. She nodded and grabbed Garnet's hand, using it to help pull herself out of the pool. She felt a bit self-conscious. Compared to this beauty before her she was like a bean pole. She looks away, embarrassed as she watched Garnet look her over out of the corner of her eye.   
Garnet grabbed Lapis' chin and made the swimmer look at her. “While it is cute to see you flustered I said I have something to tell you so please pay attention.”   
Lapis looked into Garnet's eyes and nodded. “I’m listening.” Why did she feel so nervous? And why did Garnet's touch feel so good?   
Garnet smiled. “For a couple months now I've been watching you, thinking about asking you something but I couldn't think of how to do it. Then I saw you out here and after watching you I was inspired. So here I am, taking a leap..." she took a moment before continuing, "Lapis you are beautiful, and I want you.”   
Lapis felt her heart skip a beat. “Y-you want me?” She felt like her brain was melting. Garnet wanted her, wanted to have sex with her?   
Garnet nodded. “Nothing binding of course, not unless that's what you want.” She gently caressed Lapis’ cheek. “And you can say no if you like.”   
Lapis blushed more and tried to talk but all that came out was a little whimper. Her eyes drifted all over Garnet’s face, from her unique eyes to her lovely lips to her wiry hair. “Why do you want me?”   
Garnet chuckles. “Maybe because I see something in you that I like, or maybe I just think you're hot.” She leaned in but stopped before their lips met. “If you like we could have a trial run first, just to see what it's-"  
She was interrupted suddenly as Lapis wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck and closed the space between them, kissing her hungrily. She tangled a hand in Garnet's hair and held the kiss for as long as she could.   
Garnet melted into the kiss, moving her lips against the others and moaning softly. She wrapped one hand around the swimmer's waist while the other held her shoulder. She liked this.   
Lapis finally pulled back, the tip of her tongue still hanging outside of her mouth as she panted and looked at Garnet. “How was that?”   
Garnet nodded. “Good. And I'm guessing that's a 'yes'?”   
Lapis nodded, smiling and rubbing a hand down Garnet's shoulder, starting towards her chest. She stopped and looked at Garnet first. “May I?”   
Garnet smiled. “Touch me.” She grabbed a handful of Lapis' behind, making the girl jump a bit. “I promise to do the same.”   
Lapis blushed a bit and moved her hand to Garnet's chest, rubbing her breasts and playing with her nipples. She let out a few soft sounds as Garnet played with her rear. She held one breast and leaned forward, capturing the nipple in her mouth and sucking.   
Garnet moaned softly and pulled Lapis closer, moving her hand and beginning to tease along Lapis' hips. She smiled. “Good girl.”   
Lapis pulled back, smiling. “You feel so soft.” She pulled Garnet against her but accidentally threw her off balance and Garnet tried to recover by grabbing onto Lapis. Both of them fell back with a yelp and landed in the pool with a loud splash.   
The separated quickly and swam up, breaking the surface. Lapis and Garnet looked at eat other and laughed, floating in the water as they did. After a moment Garnet swam closer to Lapis.   
“How about me move this to the shallow end?” She suggested, smiling at the swimmer.  
Lapis nodded and started towards the shallow end of the pool. After a moment they were both in a part of the pool where their feet touched the bottom. Garnet waited until Lapis moved a little past her before grabbing her and pulling the smaller woman against her chest.   
Lapis let out a cute little yelp and craned her head back to look at Garnet as the woman wrapped her arms around her. She could feel her heart racing at a million miles a minute. She gulped and smiled. “Hey…”   
Garnet smiled and leaned down, planting a quick kiss on Lapis' forehead. “Hey.” She nimbly moved the fingers of one hand over Lapis' stomach while the other rubbed up her thigh. “How about we continue?” The hand on her stomach began to move down to Lapis' waist.   
Lapis stood up a little straighter and nodded. “Yes please!” She blushed darkly, putting a hand over her mouth. She definitely hadn't meant to be that loud.   
Garnet chuckled in her ear and leaned down to pepper the side of her partner's neck with kisses. “Just relax and let me pleasure you.” She slowly slid her fingers down and rubbed her middle finger briefly over Lapis' clit before moving it down to her labia. She rubbed her, not penetrating just yet.   
Lapis arched her back, keeping a hand over her mouth to muffle the moans that freely poured from her mouth now. She ground her hips down into Garnet's touch, her skin felt like it was burning wherever Garnet touched her.   
Garnet leaned down and bit into the crook between Lapis' neck and shoulder, making the other squeal. Garnet licked the spot she bit and sucked on it, leaving a dark mark on her skin. Wanting to extend Lapis' pleasure she pushed her finger in and began a slow pace of moving her finger in and out. She used her other hand to hold Lapis against her.   
Lapis was squirming, her body betraying her by showing how much she was enjoying this. Of course the moans pouring from her mouth didn't help either. She arched back against Garnet, her free hand grabbing the arm Garnet had wrapped around her.   
Garnet slid a second finger in, rubbing and curling them inside Lapis, stretching her and bringing her pleasure. She continued to mark her partner, moving her mouth over Lapis' neck, leaving mark after mark on her skin. She moved up and nibbled on Lapis' ear lobe. “You're so sensitive baby. I can feel you squeezing around me.” She smirked and blew air across Lapis' ear. “You gonna cum for me baby?”   
Lapis turned her head to look at Garnet and moved her hand from her mouth, grabbing onto the back of Garnet's head and mashing their lips together in a passionate and sloppy kiss. She bucked her hips into Garnet's touch, trying to push herself over the edge. She stood on her tiptoes in the water, feeling the pleasure build bit by tantalizing bit.   
Garnet knew what Lapis needed. She could tell it had been a while for the swimmer and she was going to make sure she enjoyed herself. Garnet kissed back, nibbling on Lapis' lips and sucking on her tongue. She moved her fingers faster and faster, exploring more of Lapis until she found a spot deep inside that made Lapis tighten on her fingers.   
Garnet focused her fingers on that spot, rubbing, prodding, playing. She moved her other hand down and eagerly moved her fingers to play with Lapis' clit, intending to make this first time with her one the swimmer would remember. She pulled back, panting and looking into Lapis' eyes as she played with her. “Let it out baby, let me see your pleasure.”   
Lapis couldn't take it. She threw her head back and moaned into the night as she came, her legs shaking as she fluttered around Garnet’s fingers. She closed her eyes, taking shaky breaths as the pleasure wracked her body.   
Garnet gently held Lapis against her chest as the smaller woman recovered. She started to float back a bit when Lapis opened her eyes and craned her head to look at her. Even in the darkness Garnet could see her blush. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “So, did you like that baby?”   
Lapis bit her lip and nodded. She just sort of stared at Garnet now, either too embarrassed to talk or still processing what had happened.   
They floated together in the water, silently looking up at the stars until Lapis broke the silence. “You know we should probably go inside. I could use a shower…” She looked at Garnet. “Do you want to join me?”   
Garnet smiled. “Yeah, I'd like that.” She righted herself and swam to the steps, slowly walking up but stopping to glance back at Lapis behind her. “Enjoying the view?”   
Lapis was staring at Garnet's bare behind and practically drooling. “Very much.” She stepped out after Garnet and pulled on her robe before putting an arm around Garnet's waist and walking with the beautiful woman back to her house for what she was sure was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you have any requests please feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
